Arquenniel and Legolas
by RKOLennyLegolasFanxx
Summary: Arquenniel wishes to avenge her parents deaths. While she travels back to Mirkwood she meets a Prince who is unlike anyone shes ever met. He is called away to a council in Rivendell to join a life threatening quest to destroy the one ring. What happens when she joins him and the fellowship to destroy all evil? (goes through the events in fotr, ttt, rotk) Legolas/OC
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**This is my first lotr fanfiction.**

**I do not own Legolas but I own Arquenniel**

**Enjoy :D**

Arquenniel and Legolas

Arquenniel was returning to Mirkwood, She didn't know why. It was the only place that she could think of. But getting to Mirkwood wasn't an easy task. The woods were full of great spiders and various deadly creatures.

She stumbled through the forest still overcome by grief. She couldn't concentrate. Her golden blonde hair was a mess with various strands covering her pale face. A noise made her head snap to its source. A band of around ten orcs had spotted her. She reached for her bow but soon realised there was no hope. She climbed up the nearest tree she could find and leaned into it trying to avoid the dark arrows that were being aimed at her. The tree was cold and dark itself. Arquenniel usually loved trees and how they responded at her touch. But this one was different. Mirkwood was different. It has become darkened by the shadow of evil, so different from when she was an elfing.

The orcs suddenly stopped shooting and fled into the darker parts of the forest. Arquenniel searched for the object which made the orcs suddenly flee. She learned over the branch and leap with fear as she came face to face with a spider. Its eyes glowed with a dark red colour straight into her deep green eyes, and its body was black all over. Arquenniel suddenly sprang up the tree and tried to get away from the foul beast as fast as she could. The spider quickly followed.

She could feel the presence of the spider getting nearer as she was about to jump to another branch her legs were tied together by a sticky strong web.

She fell.

As she landed her vision turned into a blur as she tried to blink away the cloudiness in her eyes. She was gasping for air while flinching in pain as she watched I horror as the dark figure with evil red eyes lowered itself from the tree that she fell from.

Before Arquenniel could scream or move a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist and dragged her to safety as the sounds of the spider being slaughtered filled her mind.

She tried to look up at the hero that saved her but she could no longer fight the darkness and drifted into unconsciousness.

xxx

"It looks like she fell"

"Shall we take her back to the halls, my lord"

The prince looked on the elf with pity and nodded. "We must take her to the healers"

He picked up the lifeless form of Arquenniel with ease and led her to his horse.

The prince had been informed by his father of the orc party that roamed through Mirkwood and was sent off to find them with a bunch of other elves, but he felt the well-being of a lone injured elf was more important even though he knew his father wouldn't be so pleased that he had abandoned his mission.

He passed Arquenniel to another elf as he mounted his horse and signalled for the she-elf to be passed to him. He placed her in front of him and let her head rest on his shoulder. She was a strange elf dressed in armour although by her beauty he would have expected her to be in a gown decorated by the finest jewels.

"My lord, do you think it is wise to abandon your father's request?"

"Valdaglerion, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let one of my own die" he responded

"I understand, my lord"

The rest of the party mounted there horses.

"Let's make haste" the prince ordered as they travelled to Thranduils halls.

xxx

As they arrived to the halls the prince got off his horse and placed Arquenniel in his arms. He made his way to the healers before he did anything else.

The rest of the party watched as there leader walked off.

"So, who will inform his father?" one elf questioned the group in a reluctant tone which showed he didn't want to tell King Thranduil of their failure.

"Okay then, youngest goes" Valdaglerion suggested

Al in the party turned to the youngest elf, Nessarion.

"Why me, I'm 2,127 years old?"

"Exactly, go on" one elf said as the group chuckled.

Nessarion hung his head and made his way up to Thranduils main halls.

xxx

As he got to the healers he placed Arquenniel down on the bed as gently as he could while two healers surrounded the scene.

"What happened?"

"I think she fell from a height, I haven't has the chance to check her over. I just came here as fast as I could"

"You did the right thing" one of the healers replied.

"We must see under her tunic, she may have broken a few ribs" the other observed.

"If she wakes send someone to inform me, I shall return. I must inform my father of today's events" he responded while opening the door and walking directly into his father.

"Ada" he gasped as he observed the stern look on his father's face.

"How many orcs did you kill" Thranduil growled.

He sighed and responded "We killed one spider and saved one life"

"That's not good enough!" Thranduil spat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, father. I just thought I was doing the right thing"

"Right thing? You can't do anything right. Get out of my sight!"

He watched as the angry tall form of his father disappear around the corner of the corridor before re-entering the healing wards.

He placed himself next to the bed in a comfy chair where the still form of Arquenniel lay. He shut his eyes and sighed as the healers mixed some healing herbs. Before he knew it he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

xxx

Arquenniel`s eyes slowly opened and scanned her surroundings. She was in a bed dressed in a silk tunic with her weapons placed neatly beside her on a table on the left. On her right was a strange sight. A blonde elf dressed in armour slouched in a chair. He looked exhausted.

She suddenly felt her throat tighten up and couldn't help coughing.

The elf sitting in the chair woke up reaching for his blades but realised the she-elf was awake. He quickly went to the other side of the bed and passed her a cup of water to help her stop coughing. She drank it and sat up while wincing slightly at the pain shooting through her side.

He observed her movements while putting the cup down.

"Lle anta amin tu?" he asked (do you need help?)

"Mani marte?" she responded ignoring his question (What happened?)

"You fell, I found you in the forest" he replied.

She didn't reply.

"What is an elf like you doing alone in the forest, it is not safe"

"What do you mean an elf like me" she questioned

"You know, a..a she elf"

Arquenniel chuckled "She elf? Mani naa essa en lle?" she chuckled. (Whats your name?)

He blushed and replied "I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil"

"You mean … Prince of Mirkwood"

"Yes" he replied expecting a cold reply.

"Saesa omentien lle" (pleasure meeting you)

"Whats your name?" Legolas questioned stunned by her kindness towards a royal stranger.

"I am Arquenniel, but call me Niel" she replied with a smile on her face.

"How did you come to Mirkwood?"

Arquenniel sat herself up straight before inhaling deeply in order to prepare her painful story to be spoken aloud.


	2. The Departure

**Thanks to the people who have chosen to follow my story, reviews are appreciated.**

**Enjoy :D**

"My parents are gone. They are dead. I barely remember my mother, my father spoke of her to me. Apparently I look just like her.

I was born here in Mirkwood but after my mother died when I was just an elfling, my father decided to travel somewhere where the memories are less painful.

We went to Rivendell but soon decided to travel further west to Ered Luin. He trained me how to fight and defend myself. I was never an elf to wear long gowns and jewels. I couldn't live like that.

After I grew up my father spoke of returning to Mirkwood, where we belonged. A short while ago we left Ered Duin. We travelled through the Shire and through Bree. But the Trollshores …. Much evil festered there. A band of orcs hunted me and my father. He hoisted me into a tree and I reached my arms down to clasp his. But … I was too late. The orcs had hold of his legs and started tearing him apart. He screamed at me and told me to let go. I lost my grip and watched my own father get mauled by those foul creatures" Arquenniel said through tears.

Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder for support and he listened in sympathy.

"I haven't finished yet though; I kept traveling past Rivendell and over the Misty mountains which was no easy task. When I made it to the Mirkwood borders I thought I was safe. But some illness has overcome the forest, a shadow covers all that was once good. I was despairing and I failed to realise a pack of those foul beasts spot me. I climbed up a tree just in time. But then they fled and I soon found what made them flee. A deadly giant spider. Then I remember falling and now I'm here"

"Amin hiraetha" (I'm sorry) he replied.

"It is in the past"

"My mother is also dead" Legolas said avoiding her emerald eyes.

"How?"

"She died in childbirth. I was my fault she died" Legolas said holding back old unshed tears.

"Tula sinome" Arquenniel said softly while extending her arms. (Come here)

Legolas did as she wished and they both held each other in a long embrace.

"How did your mother die?" he asked

Arquenniel sighed and reply with one simple word "Orcs"

Suddenly the doors to the healing wards flung open which made both of the elves almost jump out of their skin. Legolas immediately stood up to face the tall figure before him.

"Father"

Thranduil looked over Arquenniel with curiosity and face and then to his son.

"There is news from Rivendell, meet me in my study"

Legolas watched his father walk away once more.

"I must go"

"Let me come with you" Arquenniel pleaded.

"You are injured, you cannot go" Legolas replied while making his way to the door turning back and saying "I will come back when I'm done"

Arquenniel nodded and watched a Legolas disappeared through the door. She immediately stood up ignoring the pull on her side and followed him out the door.

Xxx

"There is a council in Rivendell concerning the one ring, I want you to pick out your best warriors from your group of elves. This may be life threatening"

"I will go" Legolas said before his father could continue.

"No"

"Ada please, I must go. They need me"

"You are the future king of Mirkwood, I will not send you off on a fools quest"

"Is it foolish to stand up to what's wrong, father ?!"

"Dina, I am your king and I order you to stay!" (be silent)

Legolas gritted his teeth and replied "Amin delotha lle" (I hate you)

Thranduil chuckled and picked up his glass of liquor.

"You will understand one day Legolas, till then. Get out of my sight"

"I will go, you are wrong" Legolas replied whilst heading for the door.

"What right do you have to question me?!" Thranduil screamed while throwing his glass towards Legolas. He narrowly missed his sons head as he watched Legolas duck out of the way.

Legolas just stood there looking at the shattered glass on the floor then to his father with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Namaarie" Legolas whispered loud enough for Thranduil to hear. (Farwell)

Thranduil stood there in shock while his son walked away. He returned to his seat and looked over the document with tired eyes. He sighed and let his head rest on the table, shutting his eyes tight wanting to undo the events of today.

Xxx

As Legolas left his father's study he stumbled into another elf.

"Niel?"

"What happened in there? Are you hurt? I heard glass smashing"

Legolas sighed and replied "I must travel to Rivendell, there is a council there. It has been said that the one ring has been discovered"

"The one ring?" Arquenniel gasped

Legolas replied with a nod and made his way to his chambers to pack for the journey.

"Legolas wait, I'm coming with you"

"No, you are still injured. You will stay"

"And do what? There is nothing for me to do here. If I go to Rivendell I have a chance to avenge my parent's deaths. Please. This is my chance"

Legolas understood and nodded "We will meet by the stables at first light, quel du Niel" (good night Niel)

Arquenniel was pleased she could go and practically ran back to the healers to gather her things ready for the journey to Rivendell.

Xxx

Arquenniel couldn't sleep; she was too busy thinking about the events yet to come. She was already up before first light and decided making her way to the stables early because she had little memory of Mirkwood.

When she found the stables she also found Legolas getting prepared.

"You're early" she said with an odd smile on her face.

Legolas acknowledged here presence and replied "I couldn't sleep, we must leave soon before my father wakes and sends guards to stop me"

"Why would he stop you?"

"We had a disagreement ….. We must go" He said whilst mounting his horse.

Arquenniel followed his lead and gracefully mounted her horse.

"Asca" Legolas ordered as they left the halls into the dark forest. (hurry)

Xxx

Thranduils head spun as he lifted it from the table. He sat in his study chair trying to replay the events of yesterday in his mind.

"Legolas!" he shouted as he remembered there argument.

Thranduil stumbled to his sons chambers and found them empty. His heart sunk with despair as he went to the stables and found Arod, his sons horse gone.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" Thranduil sighed while returning to his study. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)


	3. The Council

**Here's another chapter. It's getting slightly easier to write now! My head is filled with ideas :/ !**

**Feel free to review ;)**

**Enjoy x**

Arquenniel had been following Legolas for a good five minutes when he halted.

"Do you feel that?" he asked

"Feel what?"

"Maybe it's just me, but I feel as if danger is near"

"We must go then" she replied

Legolas nodded his head but was clearly disturbed by his surroundings. After a while they found the old forest road and started traveling west to Rivendell. There pace has become slower as they travelled through the road. Legolas had a stern look on his face as he scanned the dark shadows in the forest.

A sound to Arquenniels left made her head snap to its source which sprang from the shadows of the forest and aimed directly at Legolas.

The foul creature knocked the prince of his horse and towered over him as he lay flat on his back on the ground. It was another giant spider which seemed even bigger than the one that had attacked Arquenniel the previous day. Legolas held his hands up trying to loosen himself from the creatures grip.

"Don't move!" She screamed.

"It's hard not to!"

"Trust me" she said while notching an arrow.

Arquenniel focused on her target and released the arrow. The arrow pierced the creature's throat which made it scream in agony and eventually collapse on top of Legolas.

"Legolas!" Arquenniel screamed as she jumped of her horse and started moving the dead carcass of the once great spider off of the prince. Arquenniel began to panic when she didn't see Legolas moving. She touched his face and prayed silently in her head. Eventually the prince's eyes opened.

"Niel? … What Happened?"

Arquenniel took a couple of deep breaths before she continued.

"You were right. Danger was near"

Legolas looked confused until his eyes saw the dead creature.

"Diola lle" (thank you) he said while he stumbled to his feet.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, we must make haste to Rivendell. We are still in Mirkwood"

The rest of their journey was quick and they eventually made to Rivendell to attend this council that was being held.

Xxx

Arquenniel was stunned by the beauty of Rivendell.

"The last time I was here I don't remember it being this beautiful" she said dreamily to herself.

Legolas smiled at the sight of her smiling. There was something about her that made him happy.

"Ah Legolas son of Thranduil, welcome back to Rivendell" said a tall figure walking towards the pair.

"Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to be here"

"Who is your friend?" Elrond asked while scanning Arquenniel.

"My name is Arquenniel"

"Pleased to meet you, long journey?"

"No, surprisingly quick" Legolas responded before Arquenniel had the chance too.

Elrond glanced at Legolas with a suspicious look but continued.

"The council will start shortly, I advise you to get ready as soon as possible"

As he left he added "Aragorn is here" then he disappeared.

"Aragorn?"

"A friend of mine" Legolas replied.

"Ok …..Well, shall we go and get ready"

He nodded and followed her.

Xxx

Arquenniel sat at the council placed beside Legolas. She felt very uncomfortable with this situation and Legolas noticed.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Everyone here is from a high authority and look at me, I'm nobody" she sighed.

"You have a reason to be here that everyone understands you deserve to be here" he said trying to make eye contact with her but before he could utter another word the council began.

Elrond stood up and greeted everyone

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

_Ring?_ Arquenniel thought to herself. _It cannot be._

She watched as the small hobbit walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully placed the ring upon it. Everyone in the council stared at the ring with caution.

"So it's true" said a man she had never seen before. But something told her that he could not be trusted.

The man stood up and spoke while gradually walking towards the ring

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found"

Arquenniel noticed the worried faces of Elrond and the wizard that is known as Gandalf.

Elrond jumped to his feet and screamed "Boromir!"

Then the sky darkened and Gandalf began to speak in Black Speech.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Arquenniel instinctively held onto Legolas who was shutting his eyes and grimacing.

Then the sky cleared and the sun reappeared. The man named Boromir sat down in shock.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond exclaimed in a tone of anger.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil"

Arquenniels attention was on Boromir as she watched him shake his head.

"Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring ? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him"

Her senses were screaming at her saying that he could not be trusted but her attention diverted to another man who she did not recognise.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master"

"and what would a ranger know of this matter ?" replied Boromir in a hateful tone.

Then to her surprised Legolas stood up and faced Boromir with traces of anger in his expression.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance" he stated

"Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir"

"and heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas continued

The man, Aragorn held his hand up and said.

"Havo dad, Legolas" (Sit down, Legolas.)

Boromir turns to Legolas which makes Arquenniel uneasy, she turns her head and meets Elronds stare which tells her to not to interfere.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King " Boromir said while returning to his seat staring hatefully towards Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" the wizard concluded

Elrond stood up again "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for" said a loud dwarf.

Arquenniel didn't exactly think of dwarfs as honourable creatures nor did she show any kindness towards them. She had been told too many stories about the ignorance and greed of dwarfs.

The dwarf stood and took its axe. She noticed Elronds and Gandalfs worried look as the dwarf began to bring his axe down on the Ring. Instead of shattering the ring, the jewel broke the dwarfs axe and threw him onto the floor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this" Elrond stated.

The council fell silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir sighed

"It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly"

Then again to Arquenniels surprise Legolas shot up out of his seat.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed"

"and I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Said the dwarf named Gimli who had a angered look in his eyes which was shot directly at Legolas.

"and if we fail what then ? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his ?" screamed Boromir in a helpless tone.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf" Gimli spitted.

The elves around Arquenniel stood up to back Legolas. The men did the same and they all started talking and arguing. Arquenniel slowly stood trying to avoid the conflict as this arguing wasn't dong her head much good.

"Never trust an elf" she heard which wasn't hard to guess who said it.

She heard a small voice much weaker than the others. She turned to see the small hobbit called Frodo.

"I will take it. I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor …. Tho, I do not know the way"

The council fell silent once more.

The wizard stepped forward and spoke up

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then the man, Aragorn stood forward.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword "

Arquenniel cautiously stared at Legolas and met his gaze. He looked determined to join. She returned a look which made it obvious that she was reluctant for him to go. However Legolas ignored this look.

"and you have my bow"

She stood there in shock as she watched Legolas leave her side. The dwarf stood forward.

"and my axe"

Legolas sighed as Gimli joined him.

Boromir then joined them "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.

Time stood still for Arquenniel, she couldn't just let Legolas go away from her especially for a dangerous quest such as this. She spoke up.

"It seems that you are missing a feminine side of this group. People may doubt me but I will do all I can to protect you, I can think of no better way of avenging my parents deaths. You also have my bow."

Legolas looked at her in a disapproving way but she chose to ignore his look like he did with hers before. Elrond offered a warm smile which reassured her as she walked to Legolas` side.

Through the bushes suddenly appeared another hobbit who shouted and ran to join Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me"

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!"

Then she notices two other hobbits run from behind some pillars.

"Wait! we're coming too!"

They ran and join the others. Trying to avoid Elrond's look of astonishment.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" one said

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing" the other said.

"Well that rules you out Pip"

Elrond smiles and looks and the group assembled before him.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?"


	4. The adventure begins

**Yes …. It's been a while. I may be a bit busy over the next few weeks. (exams!ahh ) I appreciate your reviews.**

**Enjoy x**

Arquenniel left the council with haste. She didn't feel like listening to Legolas` scolding. But Legolas had other ideas as he followed her into her room.

"What were you thinking!" he shouted

"I did what I thought was right"

"How is this right? Think of all the danger you will be in"

"I could say the same to you! You know I need to avenge my parent's deaths"

"Not like this"

"I'll be fine" she whispered.

Legolas shut his eyes briefly while nodding his head as he walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Forgive me; I just can't stand the thought of anything happing to you"

Arquenniel stared at him as he avoided eye contact.

"It's ok, just get some sleep. We will need it to put up with that dwarf" Arquenniel joked.

Legolas returned with a smile and left out the door.

"Quel du" (goodnight)

Arquenniel stood there thinking of what Legolas said. She had only known this prince for about two days. What had overcome her? Something about him made her feel different, happy.

She sunk into the bed as she thought about what she had got herself into and she soon drifted off into her deep elven dream.

Xxx

The next morning she woke and got packed for the quest. She polished her blades and filled her quiver. She would need it.

Xxx

The fellowship formed into a group outside in Rivendell as Elrond began to speak.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you."

With that final farewell the fellowship set of on their journey. Arquenniel stayed close to Legolas as they left Rivendell. The fellowship was silent as they left.

Xxx

The fellowship had made Eregion and had decided to rest. Gandalf sat on a large stone smoking his pipe, Sam was cooking and soon joined Frodo as the two sat together watching Merry and Pippins sword training lesson. Aragorn is also smoking a pipe while looking on. Legolas and Arquenniel were keeping watch. Gimli was nearby sitting on a stone near Gandalf

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Arquenniel turned her head to the conversation to hear further.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf responded

Arquenniels attention then diverted towards Boromirs sword fighting lesson which had seemed to turn into more of a play fight. She grinned at the scene but then noticed Legolas run past her to stare at what seemed to be a cloud in the distance.

Sam had also seemed to notice it

"What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud" Gimli replied in a reassuring tone.

Boromir was now of the ground and began to analyse the cloud.

"It's moving fast... against the wind"

Arquenniel was frustrated that her elven eyes couldn't make out the object.

"Crebain! From Dudland!" Legolas shouted

Aragorn ran to grab his sword.

"Hide!"

They all run gathering their things and dousing the fire. The fellowship dashed under the rocks out of sight. Arquenniel and Legolas by chance chose the same rock so they had to huddle together as the crebain circled them.  
The Fellowship emerged from their hiding places once they had disappeared. They were a bit shaken up when Gandalf announced

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched .We must take the Pass of Caradhras"

The fellowship turned to see the snowy high peaked mountains. Arquenniel took a deep breath before continuing.

xxx

The Fellowship were walking up the snowy slopes of the mountain. Suddenly Frodo stumbled, fell and rolled back down the slope. Arquenniel watched as Aragorn catched him before he could roll any further.  
Frodo brushes the snow off himself, and notices that the ring is no longer handing round his neck. Further up the mountain the Ring is picked up on its chain. Arquenniel noticed the concerned faces of Frodo and Aragorn. Boromir held Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Arquenniel can make their words out with her elven hearing. She turned to face Legolas who also had a look of concern.

She can hear Aragorn ask Boromir to give the ring back to Frodo and after some hesitation he does. It was clear the ring had an effect on Boromir

Xxx

The fellowship were in the middle of a blizzard on the Caradhras. Arquenniel and Legolas were elves which meant they were tight creatures. Unlike the rest of the fellowship they didn't sink into the snow. Arquenniel held onto Legolas` wrist so she was reassured that she wasn't going to blow away by the strong winds. Her ears twitched and focused on something that sounded like words.

"There is a fell voice on the air" Legolas announced

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf screamed.

A mighty crack is heard overhead, and great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, narrowly missing them

Aragorn urgently said "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No" he got as a reply as Gandalf began to scream his own counter spell.

Suddenly a great streak of lightning hit the top of the mountain above the Fellowship and an avalanche of snow rained down on top of them. Legolas quickly grabbed Arquenniel and Gandalf while he moved them away from the edge of the mountain as the snow buried them.

Moments later Legolas emerged from the snow. He looked around to see the others emerge when Arquenniel also appeared.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" the man Boromir screamed.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"Aragorn replied

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli suggested.

Arquenniel noticed and odd expression on Gandalf's face as he paused.

"Let the ring bearer decide"

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir screamed as he clutched onto the two frozen hobbits, Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo?"

Frodo looked hesitant and replied "We will go through the mines"

"So be it"


	5. Into Moria

**Here it is, Chapter 5! Thank you to all my followers. I will be a bit busy for the next few weeks. I will try my best to get some more chapters up. **

**Enjoy x**

The fellowship walked through a maze of rocks until a great sheer cliff face appeared before them.

Gimli paused "Ah! The walls of Moria!"

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed "

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Legolas snorted receiving a smirk from Arquenniel and a grunt from Gimli.

Suddenly the pattern on the door shone bright revealing an ornate door with elvish writing above the arch.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open ….. Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Nothing happened which made Gandalf confused. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

But still nothing.

Pippin looked at Legolas "Nothing's happening"

Arquenniel shook her head waiting for a reaction from Gandalf.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs"

Again Pippin spoke "What're you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin fell silent as did the rest of the fellowship as they waited for Gandalf.

Xxx

Arquenniel stood by Legolas who was scanning the surrounding like normal. She stared at him examining his features. His bright blue eyes, his pale skin, his braided hair….

"Niel, I must admit you are making me feel uncomfortable. Have I done something wrong?" he questioned.

"Oh sorry, no ... I … I just."

Their conversation was interruptedly Merry and Pippin throwing stones into the lake before them. This caused an uneasy feeling between Legolas and Arquenniel. Something was wrong.

"Do not disturb the water "Aragorn said while preventing pippin from throwing another stone.

Gandalf threw down his staff "Oh it's useless"

Frodo stood and thought "It's a riddle …. Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

As he said this the ripples in the lake turned to waves which headed for the shore. More of the fellowship began to notice this.

"Mellon"

A great crack was heard and the doors swung open. Gandalf chuckled. The Fellowship got up as Gandalf lead the way through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of his staff. Aragorn and Legolas looked backwards at the lake before entering.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Legolas simply ignored the dwarf as a sense of danger overcame him.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine! A mine!"

Gandalf's staff lit up the once great mine to reveal corpses of dwarfs pierced with arrows.

Boromir frantically looked around him "This isn't a mine, it's a tomb"

Gimli cried out in disbelief as Arquenniel looked at one of the corpses and pulled out an arrow to examine it. "Goblins"

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Arquenniel and Legolas loaded their bows.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here, Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir screamed.

Frodo suddenly fell when a large tentacle wrapped around his ankle which pulls him out of the cave.

"Strider!" Sam screams as he slashes the tentacle with his sword and frees Frodo.

The tentacle withdraws. Then suddenly many tentacles' jump out of the water, knocking the hobbits over and grabbing Frodo by the leg. It pulled him back and dangled him in the air above the water.

Legolas appears and quickly fires an arrow followed by Arquenniel but the creature doesn't let go. Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the tentacles', cutting them off. But more appear. Frodo is drawn into the centre of the lake where a body appears with huge gaping mouth and great teeth.

Aragorn cuts through the tentacle holding Frodo. The creature released its grip. Frodo falls and Boromir catches him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf screamed.

The creature was behind Aragorn, Boromir and Frodo and was about to take them.

"Legolas!" Boromir screamed as Legolas quickly notched an arrow. Arquenniel quicly decided to help the other hobbits get into the mines. Legolas fired an arrow into the creature's body. It groaned and backed off momentarily.

The Fellowship hurried through the door with the creature following them. It tears at the doorway, bringing the hard rocks crashing down and blocking the entrance.

Xxx

Everything was dark and silent except for the heavy breathing from the exhausted fellowship.

Again Gandalf shone his staff.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Arquenniel froze as she noticed a member of the fellowship was absent.

"Wait! Wheres Legolas!"

Aragorn sprung forward close to her and scanned the mine. Arquenniel realised the one place he could be. She began frantically digging through the broken rock pieces throwing them with inhumane strength. Aragorn and Boromir joined her as the rest of the fellowship watched anxiously. Gandalf approached closer to shine his staff on the ruins to search for any sign of life.

"He's here!" Boromir shouted as he carefully began removing the rocks. Arquenniel saw only Legolas` hand show from the collection of broken rocks. Aragorn joined Boromir who was removing the stones to reveals the princes face. Arquenniels stomach twisted when she saw the closed eyes of Legolas.

When he was freed Aragorn carefully dragged him from the wreckage and sat by his side along with Arquenniel. Boromir retrieved Legolas` bow from the rumble which had somehow stayed in one piece. The scared hobbits huddled together while the rest watched in shock.

"He's still alive" Aragorn whispered as he examined his body for injuries. He had a gash on his head which caused crimson blood to run through Legolas` golden hair. Aragorn also discovered a deep wound in Legolas` left thigh.

"A rock must have punctured through him clothes" Aragorn said as he ripped some of his tunic off to wrap around his thigh.

"I cannot treat him here"

Arquenniel sat by him with tears in her eyes. She had never seen him like this before.

"Will he make it?"

Aragorn ignored this question as he gave Gandalf a indescribable look.


	6. The Tomb

**Yeah .. I know it's been a while. Here's chapter 6 … finally**

Legolas` eyes shot open and he began to sit up until the was forced to lay back down. He saw Aragorn's concerned face. He didn't know why he was concerned he felt no pain. He tried to speak.

"I'm .. f..fine"

"Of course you are"

Legolas tried to get up again but his vision went cloudy. He felt a sharp pain in his head and reached to inspect the damages. His pale hand returned to his vision with blood covering it. Legolas looked at Aragorn. _What was he doing? _He kept ripping of bits of material from his tunic like a mad man.

"Aragorn we must get him to the other side of the mountain, we will have more hope of helping him there" Gandalf suggested.

Aragorn just nodded as he tightly wrapped up the wounds and gave Legolas a cloth to stop the bleeding on his head. He then helped the injured Prince up. Legolas` face twisted with pain as he put weight on his left leg.

"Estel .. no..I can walk"

"Legolas, mellonin. You can barely stand"

"No, I will walk"

"I'll help you" Arquenniel spoke up grabbing Legolas` arm and letting it rest on her shoulders.

"No .. no I –"

"I won't hear any of it Legolas, you cannot argue with me"

"I'm a prince" he chuckled.

"You wish" she replied with a sarcastic tone.

Boromir questioned her "Are you sure you can take his weight"

"Boromir, us elves weigh practically nothing. Remember us walking above the snow?"

Boromir just nodded as he handed over Legolas` quiver and bow. Legolas took them and positioned them in their normal place and started walking.

"Stubborn elf" Aragorn hissed under his breathe.

"I heard that" Legolas replied in a humorous tone as he continued following Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship.

Xxx

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril. Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him" Gandalf said as the entire fellowship laid their eyes on the vast abandoned mines.

Gimli was astonished "Aww that was a Kingly gift"

"Yes. I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of The Shire! "

The fellowship continued walking up some very steep steps. Each step sent a flash of pain up Legolas` leg. However he tried to stay composed. He did not like to display weakness in front of anybody.

"Lle tyava quel?" (do you feel well?)

"Niel, I am fine"

The fellowship reaches a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf looked around him puzzled.

"I've no memory of this place"

The fellowship place themselves down as Gandalf sits smoking his pipe seacrching through his memories.

Pippin interrupts the silence "Are we lost?"

"No" Merry replies

"I think we are"

"Shh Gandalf's thinking" Sam snaps.

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry!"

Legolas slowly sat down with the help of Arquenniel. He sighs as he looks around the mine. He felt so trapped there, he could no longer see the sky or the trees only dark stone and more darkness.

"Legolas?"

"Niel, I said I am fine"

But he wasn't and she could tell but she could do nothing.

"Oh it's this way"

"He's remembered" Merry said whilst springing onto his feet.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

All of the fellowship got to their feet. Legolas began to make his way up but was gently picked up to his feet by Arquenniel. He shot a glare her way to cover his embarrassment. She returned the glare with a smile.

Xxx

When the fellowship walked out of the passage way they saw a great cavern with many columns arising from the floor to the ceiling.

Gandalf shines his staff brighter "Let me risk a little more light…. Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf"

Sam wall blown away "There's an eye-opener and no mistake"

They began to walk through the magnificent city when Gimli suddenly spotted a room to the side and ran towards it.

"Oh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf said trying to stop him.

Arquenniel along with the rest of the fellowship ran after Gimli. He was kneeling in front of a large grey tomb in the centre of the room he had ran too.

"No, no, no"

Gandalf passed the sobbing dwarf to inspect the dwarven writing on the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared"

Gandalf noticed a skeleton holding a book by the tomb. He passed his hat and staff to Pippin as he went to inspect it.

Meanwhile in the background Arquenniel looked on with a feeling of dread in her heart. Legolas was standing close by trying to not rest his weigh on his left leg. He seemed more concerned with a bad feeling like Arquenniel had. Legolas learns towards Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger"

Aragorn nodded and looked on at the wizard.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums … Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly a loud sound distracted the fellowship. It was pippin or rather a dwarf skeleton falling behind Pippin through a well. Echoes fill the mine as it clatters of the walls. Pippin grimaces as he tried his best to avoid Gandalf's deathly stare. There was nothing but silence so Aragorn and Boromir let out a sigh of relief. But the elves were not relieved at all.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Gandalf turns away a drum is heard. The drum sound became louder and faster. The fellowship frantically look around as Sam notices Frodo's elven sword glowing.

"Frodo!"

Screeching is heard as Legolas confirmed its source.

"Orcs!"

Boromir runs to the door and narrowly misses two arrows aiming at his head which pierced the door.

Arquenniel shot a concerned look at Legolas as he frantically tried to get his weapons ready while wincing in pain. Arquenniel help Boromir and Aragorn bar the door.

"Get back! and stay close to Gandalf" Aragorn screamed to the hobbits.

Boromir heard a loud growling sound. "They have a cave troll"

"Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

**Ok don't kill me now, the next chapter will have much more action! Thanks for reading this.**


	7. Gandalfs fall

**I'm free for a long time now so I will be able to right more. Thank you for all the follows and reviews! This is my first lotr fan fiction and it's really encouraging. I will try and update soon x**

They were breaking in. They had almost cut through the door.

Legolas squinted his eyes and aimed though a gap in the door killing one goblin. Just as that happened the door gave way.

Many goblins came flowing through the opening. Arquenniel was scared. Too many memories came flooding back to her as the thoughts of her loved ones dying and the thought of losing another disturbed her. She did care for the rest of the fellowship but all her mind settled on was Legolas` safety. She watched as he cut down all of the goblins in his path. He wasn't showing any signs of weakness.. yet

She was snatched out of her thoughts as a large troll broke through into the tomb. She hadn't even realised that she had been fighting and killing goblins until now. By instinct both Legolas and Arquenniel shot an arrow at it. This only made the troll angrier.

Aragorn and Boromir pulled on the large chain attacked around the creature's neck as it was about to crush Sam like a fly. It sung at both Aragron and Boromir as the ducked to the ground. As Boromir rose up still holding the chain the creature swung him to the side of the tomb. Arquenniel watched with an arrow notched as he landed in the path of some goblins. He was going to die but she didn't shoot. She just watched as a sword flew through the air into neck of the goblin. The sword was Aragorn's. He paused and sent Arquenniel a questioning look and she answered with a blank stare.

The troll was after Gimli now. He swung at the dwarf but missed a broke Bailins tomb open. She shot at the monster again but received only a growl as it continued its path of destruction. Gimli was going to be crushed but an arrow shot at the creature drew it backwards. They were Legolas` arrows.

Her heart jumped as she saw the chain that was hanging from the monsters neck flung right at Legolas, narrowly missing him. Arquenniel felt a sharp pain in her arm as her thoughts were diverted to a pair of goblins attacking her. She touched her arm to inspect the damage. It was only a gash, nothing more. Only half an inch deep at the most.

Legolas was now currently on top of the troll. He tried to shoot an arrow through its skull but it failed to work. He jumped of avoiding the creatures grasp as he landed clumsily on the ground and let out a yelp of pain.

"Legolas!"

"Im .. urgh .. ok!"

Arquenniel then heard a scream and time stood still.

"Frodo!"

The troll had stabbed Frodo. Arquenniels eyes flashed with anger as she ran to the troll and sent an arrow directly through the creature's brain. She continued shooting at the lifeless figure until Gandalf hand landed on her shoulder.

"You must stay calm, Arqunniel"

She snapped out of her trance of anger and followed Gandalf to inspect the damage done to Frodo. The fellowship were surprised when they saw that Frodo was alive.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt. "

Aragorn was speechless "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar"

Gandalf smiled "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye. "

Gimli's eyes lit up "Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins! "

"Legolas" Arquenniels thoughts drifted

"Legolas!"

She ran to see him attempting to stand desperately clasping a pillar in the tomb.

"Niel, it's not that bad. I'm ok"

"No you're not! Look!" she pointed at his bloody leggings.

Aragorn quickly approached "Legolas! Melon nin how do you fare? Can you walk?"

"yes!"

Screeches echoed throughout the tomb.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm"

Aragorn grabbed on to Legolas as if he was about to lift him.

"Estel no! I can walk!"

"You stubborn elves! Let's go, I'll support your weight"

Legolas had no strength left to argue with Aragorn. Arquenniel followed quickly behind as the fellowship began running through the great hall. Goblins were spilling from all corners. This surely was the end.

They were surrounded.

Eventually they were all forced to stop. They held their weapons out before them knowing they wouldn't make it. Arquenniel was struggling to deal with this situation. All the memories flooded back once more as she let one tear fall down her cheek. Legolas saw this and tried his best to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

A great roar is heard from the archway before them, which glows red. The goblins look around worried.

The roar is heard again. The orcs screech in terror and scatter. Gimli grins thinking the small fellowship had somehow scared them off. They hear a low roar again and the glowing red got closer nearer.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir whispered in horror.

Legolas tightened his grip on Arquenniels shoulder. He had an eerie feeling about this encounter as his limbs began to feel heavier and his head began to throb in pain.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you RUN!" Gandalf screamed.

Arquenniel was scared; everything seemed to be a blur. She knew of the legends of balrogs as did Legolas. Aragorn began to move but was forced to catch Legolas who collapsed to the ground.

"Legolas! Please try and run"

His mind was foggy as he somehow was half dragged along with the fellowship.

Boromir raced ahead as he approached some steps with ended unexpectedly. He stumbled trying not to fall. Arquenniel ran and pulled him away from the edge. Boromir looked surprised as he saw who saved him. But there was no time to think. Arquenniel started running down the stairs to the bridge when there is a gap. She jumps immediately and landed on the other side lightly.

"Gandalf"

He jumped and landed beside her.

Aragorn was still clasping onto Legolas who was struggling to stand. "I'm going to throw you over to Arquenniel now, do you understand?" Legolas replied with a faint nod. Just as he was thrown over the gap into Arquenniels waiting arms. An arrow just narrowly missed her head as she was helping him.

"Stay here! Please don't fall!"

Legolas looked at the source of the shooting and notched an arrow slowly aiming at the direction of fire. He shot down one orc and he notched another arrow to continue shooting.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped over the gap unintentionally breaking a chunk of the staircase. Aragorn then tossed Sam over the gap into Boromirs waiting arms.

Aragron then turned his attention to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

Gimli jumped just reaching the edge of the other side. But he began to fall back so Arquenniel grabbed the only thing she could to save him.

"Mind the beard!"

Aragorn fired an arrow at the orcs, as Arquenniel pulled Gimli to safety. Suddenly more of the steps fell away. Aragorn threw Frodo to safety further up the steps and clung onto the stairs as a great portion of them fell into the chasm. The gap now, was too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship looked worried as they watched helplessly.

The doorway entrance behind them glowed red. A great roar came from just behind it. The doorway and roof above it crumbled, and a great chunk of rock fell from the roof, into the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. They were now isolated on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways.

"Hang on!"

The staircase on which they are standing continues to sway from side to side.

Aragorn had an idea "Lean forward"

The staircase sways then falls forward towards the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn and Frodo jump. Arquenniel caught hold of Aragorn as Boromir grabbed Frodo. As the fellowship run down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase they were once standing on collapsed completely, falling into the chasm.

They run onto another room. The whole place is now in flames. They run past Gandalf, who turns towards the growing flames.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!"

From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appeared. It roars at Gandalf, breathing fire from its mouth. The fellowship approached the narrow bridge.

"Legolas, can you walk over?"

"I … uhh yes"

Arquenniel couldn't stop him before he started quickly walking across the bridge.

The monster walked after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stopped and turned to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!"

The balrog stretched its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Gandalf

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor."

The balrog reached down and drew its sword in front of Gandalf. It held it high above its head.

"The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udûn!" he held out his staff in front of him, glowing white.

The balrog brought its sword down upon Gandalf who protected himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge. It wielded a great firey whip above its head.

"You shall not pass!" he raised his sword and staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge.

The balrog snorted at him, raising its whip and took another step forward. As it does, the bridge collapsed and the balrog fell into the chasm. Gandalf grunted and turned to walk away. Arquenniel had a sudden feeling of dread cling onto her heart as she watched Gandalf walk back to the fellowship.

As he walked back the tail end of the balrog's whip snakes up around his ankle, dragging him down. He clung onto the edge of the bridge desperately. Legolas dived towards him but Aragron held him back. Arquenniel just managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. Frodo tries to dash towards him, but Boromir held him back.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf tried to hold on by his fingertips.

But he lost his grip.

"Fly you fools!"

He fell.

For Arquenniel everything went cold. All she could hear was a high pitched ringing in her mind. Legolas was on his knees in pain and disbelief.

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn watched Boromir drag away Frodo as Gimli and the other hobbits followed. He helped Legolas to his feet and ran with him out of Moria.

"Arquenniel!"

She stared at the spot where Gandalf once was for a second longer before escaping outside dodging arrows.

The Fellowship all collapse heartbroken. The hobbits were crying and Boromir restrained an angry Gimli from going back into the mines. Arquenniel watched as Legolas slowly walked away from the group with his back turned to her. Aragorn stood tall and wiped his sword.

"Arquenniel, Get them up!"

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" Boromir cried.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Arquenniel, Gimli, get them up ! On your feet Sam"

He pats Sam on his shoulder and searches for Frodo.

"Frodo ? Frodo!"

Frodo, stopped walking and turned to face Aragorn, with tears rolling down his face. Aragorn stared upon the hobbit and sighed.

"We must leave"

Aragorn then turned his attention towards Legolas who was still standing away from the group.

"Legolas, we must go now"

His heart jumped as he watches Legolas collapse to the ground.

"Legolas!"

Arquenniel immediately sprung to his side.

"Legolas! Its ok, it me Niel. Please open your eyes"

"He's lost a lot of blood" Aragorn said as he tore another bit of material of his shirt, wrapping it around Legolas` leg.

"We must get him to Lothlórien"

"But –"

"Arquenniel, we must leave! We cannot treat him here"

Aragorn slung Legolas over his shoulder as they fellowship started there journey to Lothlórien.


	8. Lothlorien

**I know I haven't updated in a while :/ I found this chapter hard because it is quite slow moving. I just thought I'd get it over with. Thank you for the follows and reviews **

**So here it is, Enjoy**

The fellowship ran swiftly across a meadow in the woods. None of them had spoken, mainly because they were still grieving over the loss of Gandalf. Arquenniel hadn't rested in far too long. She couldn't keep her eye of Legolas' silent figure slung over Aragorn's shoulder. Her steps became heavier as she guarded the back of the fellowship.

"Arquenniel, you do not look well"

"Boromir, I'm fine we …we just need to get to-"

"What happened to your arm?"

"My arm? Oh just got a scratch"

"It looks quite bad, you should have said something"

"Please Boromir, just leave me in peace"

"Oh ok, understood" he walked further forward to avoid her.

One the fellowship were in the woods they walked quietly and carefully, looking around them.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again"

Sometimes the dwarf's ignorance would normally set her off but in the situation the fellowship was in. It wouldn't be wise to cause conflict.

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!"

Once Gimli had said that he was silenced by two arrows appearing in front of his face. Arquenniel had an arrow notched because she was able to act quickly unlike the rest of the fellowship.

An elf walked forward to address the fellowship

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark…. What happened to the prince?"

"Please help him, he's badly injured"

The elf nodded and signalled for two other elves to carry Legolas away from the group.

"Where are you taking him!?"

"Another elf? You are a curious group. Follow me"

Xxx

The remaining Fellowship were now standing high up in the trees on a leaf of the Mallorn branch. It was evening.

"Mae govannen, A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen" (Welcome, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us)

"Haldir" Aragorn bowed.

"Saesa omentien lle, Im Arquenniel"

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli screamed out of frustration.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!)

Aragorn quickly reacted "That! was not so courteous!"

Arquenniel was impatient and just wanted to see Legolas be alive again.

Haldir turned towards Frodo "You bring great evil with you ….You can go no further!"

Xxx

"You must let us pass!"

"Arquenniel calm yourself, I can handle this"

Aragorn turned to face Haldir as the fellowship waited.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" (We need your protection. The road is fell!)

"Merin le telim." (I wish that we may come with you.)

"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" (Please, understand, we need your support!)

Haldir responded quietly.

"Andelu i ven."(The road is very dangerous.)

Haldir nodded and responded once more. After some time he walked over to Frodo.

"You will follow me."

Xxx

A caravan of Elves led the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glanced at Frodo behind him, as though concerned for the Hobbit. Arquenniel kept a close eye on him. The group came to the end of a high ridge and looked out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rose above the world, green and gold, with rays of light drifting from the branches of the trees.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light"

xxx

The Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun streamed through their trunks. They ascended the path until the night fell. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting stair around the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lied before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about. Slowly, they gathered before the arch as Haldir steps to one side, and looked up. With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady, descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. The Fellowship stared in awe. The light dimmed before the Fellowship and the Lord and Lady came to a halt. The Lady's eyes focued on Frodo, but Celeborn spoke first.

"Lord Celeborn: The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar"

Galadriel could read the answer in Aragorn's eyes

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow"

Arquenniel spoke up next "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria"

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief"

Celeborn looked upon the broken fellowship

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost"

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Arquenniel heard Galadriel's voice whisper in her head.

**I know who it is you seek, he is well. Let me take you to him**

Xxx

"The prince is thorough here"

"Thank you, my lady. Will he be well?"

Galadriel gave her a sad smile "You care for him… so much. He will recover he is strong. But you must listen to me when I say that your feeling should be spoken before it is too late"

"My feelings?"

"You love him"

Arquenniel blushed trying to change the subject.

"Why before it is too late"

Galadriel looked into the distance.

"Your future is uncertain in my eyes, yet it is not complete"

".. Wha .. what happens"

"I cannot say, because I do not know. You must be with the prince now. He needs you. Also you must see to that wound on your arm"

With that said she walked away leaving Arquenniel with a heavy feeling of dread.

Xxx

Arquenniel walked cautiously into the healing wards. She almost jumped to Legolas' bedside as she saw him. His eyes were still closed but his breathing was much more peaceful.

She slowly sat by his side as she watched him,

The healer in the room noticed her "You must get your arm seen too"

"It's ok"

"Let me see"

The healer got some herbs and placed them on her arm which stung a bit.

"Thank you"

"It's no trouble, the prince is stable. He should be fine"

Arquenniel was alone with him now. The scars on his face had almost healed already. She could not see his leg though. She was so tiered from the day's events. She laid her head back and fell asleep almost instantly.

Xxx

Arquenniel woke up to the sound of solemn singing.

"A lament for Gandalf"

"Legolas! How are you? Do you need something? I can get you something. Maybe –"

"Niel! Niel, I feel much better now do not worry"

"Okay, do you know where you are?"

"I figured we are in Lothlorien .. the last I remember is when we came out of Moria"

Arquenniel had a terrible flashback of events that happened previously in the day.

"Niel, come here and rest"

Legolas scooted over to create space in the bed he was sleeping. Niel lay down beside him with her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep listening to the on-going lament.

Xxx

Arquenniel woke up by herself. She searched the bed for Legolas but he was nowhere to be found.

"Legolas?"

"I'm here! Its ok"

He was already dressed for the day.

"You must get ready, I'll wait for you. Then we can join the fellowship"

"Ok, just give me a minute"

Xxx

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes"

Celeborn handed out the cloaks to the remaining members of the fellowship. They were green and fastened with silver-veined leaf brooches.

Galadriel came before them bearing gifts.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin"

Legolas looked upon the bow in awe.

"and for you Arquenniel, your gift is this pendant. The pale gem will burn red when you find the one you love"

Arquenniel clasped the pendant in question and she watched the pale stone shine in the sunlight. Galadriel then turned to the rest of the fellowship as one by one they walked away.

Xxx

The fellowship were getting into their boats. Aragorn, Sam and Frodo in one boat, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the other. With Legolas, Arquenniel and Gimli in the other.

The fellowship were quiet as they silently said the farewells and drifted off to the next destination.

"How is your leg, laddie?"

"All is well, master dwarf. Elves are fast healers"

"Argh do not remind me of the perks of being an elf. I am sick of it" Gimli grunted. Arquenniel smiled at the conversation in amusement.

As they left Lórien behind white mountain gradually rose beneath blue skies and green trees. The river was peaceful but something ill gathered in the forests.

Xxx

It was dark and the fellowship rested on a small island.

The hobbits sat on the ground, all eating except for Frodo.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo"

"No, Sam"

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo"

"I'm all right"

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would"

"You can't help me, Sam... Not this time... Get some sleep"

Arquenniel listened to their conversation end with a heavy feeling in her heart. Frodo was struggling, she could feel it.

She stood away from the fellowship instinctively looking out for danger. Legolas was doing the same beside her.

"You should get some rest, Niel"

"No amount of rest can shrink the shadow of threat in my heart. Don't you feel it?"

"Yes... but we can't be restless"

"How?"

Legolas clasped her hand and brought it to his chest. She felt his strong and steady heartbeat.

"We must stay calm and rest for the sake of this quest. We have no choice, Niel"

She removed her hand from his warm body and returned it to her side. She felt cold again.

"I know, I will"

She walked towards a rock and sat down watching the river flow. She observed as Boromir approached Aragorn.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength"

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us"

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that. You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir said raising his voice while grabbing onto Aragorn's arm. Arquenniel shot up but was stopped by Aragorn's stern look which told her to stay out of it. The fellowship shouldn't be arguing with each other.

"Scared of who you are, of what you are!"

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city" Aragorn retaliated in a vicious tone.

That night was almost completely restless as the fellowship grew tense.

xxx

The next morning the fellowship's boats passed through a canyon. Aragorn, lifted his head and tapped Frodo on the shoulder.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin"

Arquenniel along with the rest of the fellowship looked on in awe. Never had she seen such a sight. She had never passed here with her father before.

Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms were held aloft and their palms facing outwards in a gesture of warning. The Fellowship sailed past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. In the centre of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock raised sheer from the cascade. As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looked and Frodo glanced at him, looking perturbed. The Fellowship started to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north" Aragorn stated which caused a reaction from Gimli.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…" Gimli settled down angered at Aragorn's comment as some members of the fellowship found amusement at Gimli's reaction.

Legolas was the first to alarm Aragorn of his and Arquenniels worries as they both stood beside him.

"We should leave now"

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness"

"It is not the eastern shore that worries us. A shadow and a threat has been growing in our minds. Something draws near...We can feel it!"

As they were talking Arquenniel walked on further into the forest out of sight, to clear her mind and to reassure herself that no ill would happen.

Merry came back with some wood and spotted a hobbit missing.

"Where's Frodo?"


	9. Breaking of the fellowship

**Here is the last chapter of fotr,**

**Enjoy!**

Arquenniel walked deeper into the woods to clear her mind. She had no choice but to ignore the danger she felt approaching. Also what lady Galadriel said was running throught her mind, she was right. Her thought were interrupted by some noises. There were voices in the distance which she couldn't identify, even with her elven hearing.

"Frodo?...Frodo?...what have I done?...please...Frodo!"

"Boromir?" she approached the man cautiously as he was facing the opposite direction on his knees.

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"

"What happened to Frodo?"

Boromir got a fright from her sudden appearance "Arquenniel!?"

"Answer me!"

"I didn't mean to, I swear. Please you have to believe me"

Arquenniel shook her head as she watched the man rise to his feet. She felt anger towards him but thought it would be better not to cause a fight.

"Where is he?"

"He disappeared; he must have put the ring on!"

Xxx

"Boromir and Arquenniel are gone too" Legolas stated.

"I am going to look for Frodo, I suggest you all do the same" Aragorn said disappearing into the woods.

Xxx

Sam was running through the woods frantically searching for Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!"

He hears the clash of sword on sword as his eyes widened.

xxx

"Find the Halfling! Yaggh! Find the Halfling!"

Legolas heard fighting from a distance. He ran toward it as Gimli followed. They saw Aragorn taking on a good number or Uruk-Hai alone. They soon joined in.

xxx

Frodo ran and hid behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hid in a space under some fallen tree trunks.

"Frodo!"

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin squeaked

Frodo looked at them and shook his head in anguish.

"What's he doin'?"

Merry realised Frodo's intentions "He's leavin'"

"No!" Pippin screamed while foolishly running out towards Frodo. Merry and Pippin were out in the open and several Uruk-Hai were coming down the hill towards them.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry then cupped his hand and shouted out.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"This way!" Both the hobbits caught the Uruk-Hai's attention and they ran away from Frodoin the opposite direction as Frodo did the same thing.

"It's working!"

"I know it's working! Run!"

xxx

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli continued to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabbed one Uruk with an arrow and then shot it out at another. Gimli wielded his axe as Aragorn stabbed one Uruk behind his back.

xxx

Merry and Pippin ran across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stopped and saw Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks were closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk ran up to them, raising its battle axe. But suddenly Boromir came charging in knocking the Uruk back, and killing him as he threwa knife at another. More closed in on the hobbits as arrows swiftly flew through the air killing many Uruks. Merry and Pippin looked up astonished and saw Arquenniel perched in a tree away from view.

xxx

Legolas killed Orc after Orc and shot down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. Three loud blasts were heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!"

"Boromir!"

Aragorn ran down the slope towards the sound, but Uruks are between him and Boromir.

xxx

Boromir sounds the Horn of Gondor again as the Uruks attack Boromir. Arquenniel kept shooting all the Uruks she could but there were too many.

Boromir continues to kill the uruks as Merry and Pippin help take out some Orcs too.

"Run! Run!" Boromir instructed to the hobbits.

The Uruk-hai leader then walked into view on the misty hilltop beneath the dark trees. Arquenniel focused her shot towards the leader's direction as she released her arrow. It pierced the Uruks shoulder and the foul beast only looked upon the arrow in its shoulder. Arquenniel watched as it ripped out her arrow and tossed it aside aiming its black-fletched bow at her. Before she could move she received a black arrow in her left upper arm . She yelped in pain causing Boromir to look up as an arrow embedded itself into his left shoulder. Boromir jerked backwards at the blow. Merry stopped in mid-throw as Boromir fell. The Hobbits looked at him in shock. The Uruks came closer, as Boromir gave a battle cry and swung his sword at one, who fell. The Uruk leader growled and walked further down the slope. He lifted his bow, and shot again. As Boromir turns to look at him a black arrow flew into Boromir's stomach. He dropped to his knees again, gasping. Merry and Pippin still stood in shock with rocks in hand. Boromir stares into their eyes summoning his will to fight for them he swung his sword at another Uruk and got back up.

Arquenniel looked on in desperation. The arrow had penetrated through her arm and embedded itself in the tree she was in. She pulled but could not get free. She got hold of her blade and desperately tried to cut the arrow from the tree. She eventually got free and pulled the remaining part off the arrow from her arm trying to hold in her scream.

As she returned her gaze to Boromir the leading Uruk shot him once more in the chest. Boromir fell on to his knees and stayed there, swaying a little and blinking. His ox-horn was cloven in two. Merry and Pippin look on and with all the courage they could muster, they took up their swords and attacked the Uruk-Hai.

But they never have the chance to strike. The Uruk-Hai lifted them up and carried them off. Merry and Pippin wave their arms frantically as the Uruk-Hai troop walks away from Boromir. Arquenniel slid down the tree hiding close by Boromir.

"Arquenniel, go on after them. You cannot save me. There are too many" Boromir whispered.

Arquenniel looked on helplessly "I – I can fight"

"No, go. Please"

She paused and looked upon the broken warrior as she shed a single tear "I was wrong about you, son of Gondor….Farwell"

Arquenniel ran out of sight in the direction that the Uruk-Hai ran with the hobbits.

The troop passed by Boromir where he knelt, suffering, as though he did not exist. The leader, now left alone, stopped before him. Boromir swallowed and stared back at him. The Uruk snarled and pulled his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow. Just then, Aragorn crashed into him, and his arrow flew off harmlessly.

The Uruk and Aragorn fight. Aragorn lost his sword and was thrown to the ground; when he got up, the Uruk-hai warrior threw his shield at Aragorn and pinned him by the neck against a tree. The Uruk raised his sword and striked, but Aragorn slipped beneath the shield and dodged the blow. Aragorn pulled out a knife and stabbed the Uruk in the leg. It roared and pulled out the knife, licking the blood from it, and threw it at Aragorn, who had found his sword and used it to bat the knife away. Aragorn closed in on the Orc and in a flurry of swordplay he sliced its arm off and then stabbed it in the chest. The resilient Uruk pulled itself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling. Aragorn grimaced and pulled his sword out of the Uruk and swung it wide hacking off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of the creature fell to the ground. Aragorn pauses a moment and then raced toward Boromir.

"No!"

Boromir who was pale and bloodied was now lying on his back, his head close to the tree Arquenniel was in. Aragorn knelt near Boromir who grabbed Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones"

"Be still."

"She went after them, alone"

"Arquenniel?"

"Yes, Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go"

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him"

"The Ring is beyond our reach now"

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all"

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honour" Aragorn replied reaching out to pull the arrows from Boromir.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!"

"Our people? Our people"

He reached for his sword. Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand, and helped Boromir clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!"

Boromir struggled for some moments and then passed away. Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor" he bent and kissed Boromir on the brow.

Legolas and Gimli arrived at the scene. Legolas looks on sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Aragorn stood up from Boromir who lay among the earth with black arrows sticking from his broken body

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return"

A tear glinted falling down his cheek. He turned to his remaining companions.

"Merry and Pippin have been captured. Arquenniel followed"

Fear shone in Legolas' eye, the fear of losing her. He never had the chance to tell her. He walked up to the tree where Boromir lay and saw a curious mark on the tree. There was blood. But not human or orc blood. Elven blood. He staggered backward as Aragorn gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The remaining companions carefully lifted Boromir and walked down the slope to the boats. They placed the dead man in a boat along with his sword and shield. They then pushed the boat away toward the waterfall and watched on sorrowfully as the fallen warrior slipped of the edge away from their sight.

Legolas got hold of another boat and began to push it toward the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore"

Aragorn stood still and said nothing.

"You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands"

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli cried in despair.

Aragorn placed his hands on both of their shoulders "Not if we hold true to each other. Will not leave Arquenniel alone to fend for the hobbits and we will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning in agreement.

"Yes! Haha!"

Aragorn ran into the woods, followed by Gimli and Legolas. Until they were out of sight.

**I've done the first movie! Finally. Thank you for the kind reviews. I look forward to writing the second film.**


End file.
